Private Butler
by Lazybum16
Summary: He was asking for extra cash but he was given a big pain in the ass. How could a dobe handle his bastard of a master?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not really convinced on the title so it might change some other time (if ever I decided to continue it). Anyway, I got the idea from a korean series so I tried to create my own. **

**Disclaimer: If ever God gave me one wish, that is to own Naruto (In your dreams! XD)**

**Warning: English is not my first language so please and pretty please…bear with me =)**

Chapter 1

"Naruto! One more bottle of sake for table three!"

The blonde hastily grabbed sake on the cupboard and marched his way through the crowd of tables. He almost bumped on Kiba as he ducked almost clumsily under him and stopped on the table beside the wall. Naruto replaced the bottle of sake on the table where an old man with an almost bald head was sitting alone and smiling more profoundly at him. "Anything you want more Jii-chan?"

"I think I will be fine for now. But how about you sit with me and have a chat?"

This unnerved him. Since the day the old man came, which is only two weeks ago, he only asked for an order of miso ramen and a battle of sake and always sat on table three (a table which he is assigned). And every time he served him, the man would always ask him to sit down and have a chat?

Chat? How can he even chat while working his ass off just to get a full amount of salary per week? He can't even afford to go to school because he doesn't have any money, or some would say a source of income, to back up his school expenses. He can't even provide a full payment for his apartment and now he's desperate to earn big time. But this man, this old annoying man wanted to have a chat. Does the senior years of life is that good?

He forced up a smile and rubbed the back of his neck rather awkwardly. He really hated it when turning down a request but he has far too much worry than dealing with senior problems. "I-I'm sorry, I have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time we ca…"

"You're always saying that."

"W-well, I really don't have time for this so I gotta go…" He spun around and wanted badly to get away but stopped when the man spoke again.

"I know you're in need for some cash."

"What?"

The man smiled more earnestly this time and rested his chin on both hands "I'm here to offer you a job and I assure you that what you get here is nothing compared to what I can give."

That piqued Naruto's curiosity. And just when he though God had somewhat cursed him to deal with an old fart did he just realized that maybe this 'old fart' is an angel in disguise. Sounds funny and stupid but somewhat relieving. But then he got this weird feeling on his stomach that sounded like a bad idea…and mostly hungry.

"Why don't you sit so we can finally have our chat?"

Naruto obliged without any doubts and settled for a moment of silence when the man speak again "What I'm about to offer you is somewhat difficult but I know you will be the perfect candidate for it. I'm only going to ask you a simple question; Are you a slow poke idiot who always sways to his emotions and rants everything inside his head that turns into a rather annoying argument and you ended up being submissive?"

It took minutes for Naruto to absorb everything that came out from the older man's mouth and the only reply that Naruto could form was "What?" Yes, just a single what. Genius, apparently his brain can't catch up.

The man grinned "I see, so you are."

"I don't get you."

"And that's that point."

Naruto roamed his eyes as if thinking then looked back at the man "I still don't get you."

"Then you're hired."

"Am I supposed to be glad about it?"

"You should, of course."

"And why is that?"

"Because you might earn five hundred dollars per month, depends also in the quality of your work."

"F-Five hundred dollars?"

The man placed a hand on Naruto and stared at him without losing any contact "All you have to do is be a private butler."

**Author's Note: I don't really know if I should continue this but I need feedbacks. Tell me if you like it or just scratch it off. Also, I don't know how much five hundred dollars is. I just thought it is somewhat big for a monthly salary. Am I right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Life sucks without Naruto on my hands.**

**Warning: English is not my first language so please and pretty please…bear with me =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion**

Naruto gave himself a full view in front of the mirror. Wow. It had never occurred to him that wearing something formal would actually suit to him. Well, he never really imagines it since he can't afford to buy it. The moment his uniform was sent to him, he could have sworn it cost a hundred times of his monthly paycheck on Ichiraku. At least he can wear one now because of work. If it hadn't been for Kiba and the others who kept pushing him to accept it, he would have turned it down the second he heard he has to leave them. Being a private butler, as Shikamaru had stated, sure is troublesome. And albeit its high salary, he's still having doubts of leaving his only family.

The door of his room suddenly burst open and Kiba almost stop dead on the spot as he saw Naruto on a white tuxedo and of course, paired with white leathered shoes. "Man, if I never knew you live in the sewers, I would probably think that you're some goddamn rich kid."

Naruto grin at him "Am I now? After what you always said to me of looking like a suffering cat?"

"Cats can always turn elegant when hit by a blower. And mind you, I'm the canine here."

He slumped on Naruto's bed and noticed a lying picture frame on top of his suitcase "You're bringing it?"

Naruto just nodded while rummaging on his cabinet, probably looking for his night cap. When he found it squeezed in the corner, he pulled it roughly and all the clothes toppled in front of him. He sighed and went back to his bed, mentally noting to let Kiba clean it later. He replaced the picture frame on the bed and opened his suitcase, placed the night cap on top of it and slammed it close.

Kiba was just watching him. He then reached for the frame and gazed at it, memories suddenly flooding back at him. "It would have been a formal shot if it hadn't for your 'genius' plan."

"How should I know that popping in confetti would startle everyone? At least it's still a nice."

"Nice your ass idiot. I looked like a frilly girl in here." Kiba retorted.

Naruto laughed at that "Oh so you're the one who shriek. And all this time I thought it was Ino. Great job for a howl dog breath."

Kiba slapped the back of his head and they both laugh. A comfortable silence was followed by it but neither of them tried to break it. Well, not until the door opened again and Ino came throwing her arms around Naruto "I never thought I'm gonna say it but…I'll miss you Naruto."

"Thanks" Naruto replied slowly wondering how Ino got the information of his departure.

"And it wouldn't kill to inform me about your leaving." Ino demanded while he propped herself in between of Kiba and Naruto.

"You have a racket today."

"So?"

Naruto sighed "You'll be having money? You can't just ditch it? You're boss would-"

He was cut off when Ino suddenly shriek in horror when she saw the picture frame on Kiba's hands. She snatched it and almost scorn when she saw her picture in it. "You said you already get rid of it!"

"What can I say? It's pretty priceless."

Kiba hollered in laughter "Yeah man! Looked at Ino's hair! You can probably nest a bird on it!"

Ino glared at him "As to let you know, I have to spend hours in front of the mirror just to get on what I expect a 'decent' picture. But Mr. clever here…" she turned his gaze to Naruto "…has to blow it all up!"

"Chill Ino, that's the only family picture we've got and I don't want it to be something like a shoot from the 80's" He swiftly grabbed the frame from Ino's dangerous grasp before it turns to ashes. He then put it inside on his bag and started grabbing his other things.

"I'm letting it off for now Uzumaki but when I get the chance to hold it again…" She had this murderous expression on his face that made him clutch his bag more tightly on his arms "…I swear you'll never see even a single trace of it."

She laughed hysterically then exited the room. Both Kiba and Naruto looked at each other then broke off into fits of laughter. "Man, she's got one big issue"

"Remind me to never let it out on the open."

Kiba stood up and carried Naruto's suitcase "I think I should carry it for you…sort of a departing gift." Kiba had these watery eyes and a heavy smile on his lips.

"Oh man! Don't tell me you're gonna cry! Again!"

Kiba just bumped him with his shoulder and then headed downstairs. Naruto sling his bag on his and followed him "I still think you're gonna mope about it."

"In your dreams fox face, and for the record I _didn't_ cry that time."

"Yeah right, it was the wind and blah blah blah something like that."

Kiba glared at him but he didn't mind it. He sure is going to miss his teasing with Kiba. After all, he is his best friend. They both halted outside the front door where a black sleek car was waiting for him. He take a one last glance on his family, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Ten Ten, Shino, Gaara and Tazuna, all waving at him then gave his final wave. He will miss them and that's for sure.

**~*~* Private Butler *~*~**

Forest.

That's the only thing he could see. After his thirty minute ride on the car, he unconsciously fell asleep and when he woke up, gigantic trees surrounded the road. He caught a glance of the driver in the rear view mirror and the man was actually smiling "This place is great, isn't it?"

Great? This is not great! He doesn't even know where he is. A few moments ago, he can still see buildings and cars and more roads but now, they're actually driving in the middle of the wild. I knew it! They're going to sell my internal organs in Africa! He thought in panic.

Naruto uncomfortably shifted in his seat. He cleared his throat and muster up all the courage he could get to ask the man where the freaking place they are. It is now or never. "Uhm…e-excuse me?" God! Did he just stutter? Great job Uzumaki, now he probably thinks you're a wimpy. The man looked again at the mirror then he continued "A-Are we still in…you know…"

The driver stared at him confusedly. Please don't say Africa! Please don't say Africa! He ranted continuously inside his head. He heard the man speak "Oh, we're still in the city. It's just that we're already inside the main residence. Pretty cool isn't it? Never would have thought that you're master would own a thousand hectares of land to build something like this in the middle of the city?"

Naruto was lost for words. He never would have thought that he will meet someone as rich as Bill Gates! Oh sweet richness! Where art thou when Naruto's looking for you?

They drove on for another five minutes drive and that's when he noticed that they were approaching a huge black gate. The car stopped and the driver rolled down his window. Beside the car is what looks like a metal post with a speaker, a scanner and a button on it. The man pressed the button and there came a voice on the speaker.

"_Welcome to the Uchiha Main Residence. Please confirm your identification."_

The man placed his hand on the scanner and after a few seconds, a green light appeared on the scanner.

"_Identification confirmed. Umino Iruka identification no. 00267, security head of main building. You may now enter."_

The black gate automatically opened and into Naruto's delight, he saw a huge mansion looming closer in his view. "That is the most adorable thing I've seen in my life" Naruto blurted out breathlessly almost in a whisper.

The man called Iruka chuckled. "The same thing I said when I first work here."

"This is amazing! I'm actually going to live in here?" Naruto almost bounced on his seat from excitement.

"You're actually going to _work_ in here."

"Same difference. I'm still going to sleep here."

"Suit yourself."

Naruto noticed that there are small cabins around them. All looks the same except for the numbers on its wall which he assumed to be the address of each."What are these cabins for?"

"Actually, this place is the crew residence. Every types of maids live here."

"There are _types_ of maids?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"This is royalty Naruto. Expect these things to be normal."

They halted again in front of another black gate and that's when he noticed that there is a crest in the middle of it, sort of like a fan. "Why are we stopping again?"

"Do you expect to have one security system in a mansion like this? It will take hell before you can even enter the main house."

This time, instead of one metal post, there are two rooted on both sides. A sudden green laser appeared and it goes up and down then disappeared. Naruto felt like he was in a movie. He never expected that he will see a laser scanner in his living years. The black gate opened again and they continued on. "What's the laser scanner for? You're already identified on the main gate before."

Iruka raised his three fingers "Everyone, either a residence or not, must take the three security system before they can set foot on the mansion. The first one was for identification. The moment you are hired in here, you will go through a series of process for registration, confirmation and pledge. That includes your series of DNA including the hand prints earlier."

Naruto nodded "I see. So I will go through that process you said."

"That's why you're not allowed to leave this place unless you've already completed you're identification process."

Naruto roamed again his eyes which he always does when thinking. (Yikes, the dobe is actually thinking.)

"Uhuh, so what happens if you go outside without your identification?"

"Simple, you can't enter. So don't you ever dare wander off until all things are set."

"Psh! I can still wait for someone from the outside so I can enter. A little wait won't hurt."

Iruka just smiled at him and he suddenly felt weird. He felt like he was missing something. "Anyway…" Iruka cut off "That's for the first security test. The second was for items checking."

"You mean like on the airport?"

"Exactly, the laser scanner can detect unwanted or unauthorized things like unregistered guns, bombs or even liquors. A single bottle would take three days of checking before it can enter."

"Poor beer, but it wouldn't be better if the laser scanner was put on the first spot?"

"Well, it seems you got it all wrong Naruto. The most and basic thing a security system should confirm is the recognition of the one entering. There is a great risk if an enemy passed the first security check because he will have time to wander off and construct a plan. If there is an identification post on the main gate, any outsiders will have a hard time to access."

"Oh, I get it now! So what's for the third?"

"This is."

Naruto just noticed that they are only one gate away from the mansion. There's still the crest in the middle and a single metal post with only a speaker on it. Iruka rolled again the window and a voice automatically erupted on the speaker.

"_State your pledge and loyalty on the Uchiha crest."_

Naruto wondered what it had meant by that. But then Iruka suddenly speak and he was forced to listen, determined to know what kind of pledge he's going to make in case he undergoes the so called process.

"_A fire can only heat when one's loyalty is feed."_

Naruto expected a long poetical oath but Iruka already stopped and rolled the window up. The black gate opened and they started moving in.

"That's it?" Naruto commented.

Iruka scowled at him "Yes, but a single sentence like that has its depths Naruto. You should know how to appreciate your pledge as a new member."

"I can't even understand it!" Naruto retorted, startled at the sudden change of Iruka's expression.

Iruka must have realized his reaction then he smiled apologetically at Naruto "I'm sorry, you're a newbie after all. Anyway…" he pointed at the huge white mansion "Welcome to the Uchiha Manor Naruto."

Naruto gazed at the mansion. He will sure like living here…or that's what he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I managed to update my story faster than I expected. FOR THE FIRST TIME! **

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tolerable? I have actually dozens of ideas about it but I can't write it all at the same time. As for now, I'm even surprised that my brain can pull it off in one seating. I mean for a lazy ass like me, it's impossible as in unbelievable. **

**Ugh! This must be the effect of a week straight of fanfic marathon. My eyes are probably swollen right now, like an eye bag planted with eyes.**

**Anyway, enough of the ranting. I hope you like it. And I promised Sasuke will be on the next chapter. Can't wait for master to meet his idiotic butler. XD**

**Also, congratulations for Hikao-chan for leaving the first comment. Here's a virtual cookie! (Threw it in the air!) And also thank you for those who added my fic for your alert list. ;)**


End file.
